Demons and Lovers
by MagicInTheMusic
Summary: Jace awoke quickly and started screaming, it was cut short though by a wet gurgling sound in his throat. Tears began to freely flow down his pale face. Both Alec and Isabelle's faces were turned away in disgust, but Clary didn't even flinch, she loved him
1. Chapter 1

Demons and Love

"Clary, Jace, we got us a demon near the Pandemonium Club again, ready?"Alec yelled, getting his gear on.

Clary nodded and grabbed her gear along with Jace. Once everyone had everything on Isabelle threw Jace and Clary some seraph at them to put in the sheaths. Clary strapped one to her thigh and Jace winked. She shook her head in annoyance. Clary Fairchild had been living at the Institute as long as she could remember. Jace had come here when he was ten. He was extremely shy, but cocky around Clary, and it made it awkward.

"Hey Isabelle! Toss me that one near your right hand!" Clary said and Isabelle complied.

"Come on, idiots," Clary and Isabelle said together. After Clary had turned thirteen Isabelle had finally got to her so right now she was wearing stilettos to fight a demon. They walked out with Clary and Isabelle at the front

"We're here," Alec said, parking near the back.

"There it is," Clary whispered. The girl could spot a demon from a mile away. She was extremely fast and killed almost as many demons as Jace.

The got out of the car and shut the doors lightly. Clary went with Alec, thankfully, and Isabelle went with Jace. There were two demons.

When Clary went with Alec they encountered a Croucher Demon. "At least it's not poisonous," Alec mumbled and Clary laughed.

They hid behind a wall and watched the demon for a moment before Clary took one of her seraph blades and through it at the demon neck. It cried in aggravation and lunged forward. "Now!" Clary yelled to Alec.

They charged forward and jumped behind the demon. Clary took another one of the blades and threw it to the back of one of its legs. It went down and Alec slashed its head off. They both cringed as it dropped and bounced a few times before coming to a stop.

"Eww," Clary said and Alec nodded.

"Let's go see how Isabelle and Jace are doing," he suggested and then went the way the other two had gone.

Once they found Isabelle she was on the ground with a Greater Demon on top of her. Alec ran over and pushed the dead demon off. He helped her up checking to see if she was okay. "I'm fine," she said then looked around, "where's Jace?"

"Shit," Alec and Clary mumbled together.

They looked around for a moment. Clary went left and looked around. She went down an abandoned alley, following a trail of blood. She came to the end of the alley and looked in one of the corners. Jace was sprawled out with blood dripping from everywhere. Clary could see demon poison on some of the cuts. Shards of glass were also sticking out from his arms, stomach, and places on his legs.

"Guys! Help, he's here!" She yelled and Alec and Isabelle came running over.

"By the Angel," Alec mumbled.

Clary raced over and picked him up in her arms, getting blood all over her gear. "Let's get him back to the Institute," she said and then they ran back to the truck.

AT THE INSTITUTE

Clary ran into the Institute and set an unconscious Jace on one of the beds. "Someone call Magnus!" She shouted.

"Already did," Alec said walking in beside her. "Let's clean him up," he said.

Clary nodded, ripping of his already destroyed, and bloody clothes. They had demon poison on them so Clary decided that she would burn them later.

She grabbed a wet cloth and ran it over the already dried blood. The cuts were disgusting, they would have used an irtaze, but this was a demon injury and it wouldn't work.

Finally Magnus arrived, "What the Hell?" he yelled looking at an unconscious Jace.

"Some demon got to him," Isabelle said from behind Magnus.

Magnus inspected the wounds when Jace's eyes flicked open and he started screaming. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" He screamed, twisting in pain.

Clary's eyes went wide, both her, Alec, and Isabelle looked to Magnus. "I'll go make something to knock him out, in the mean time hold him down," he said, running off.

Clary held his thrashing arms down with amazing strength while Isabelle and Alec struggled with his legs. His head thrashed back and forth. "Make it stop! Please!" He screamed once more, tears falling down his golden face.

"It's okay Jace," Clary tried to sooth, "it'll be okay soon."

He screamed once more. Clary felt so helpless while Isabelle's heart broke. None of them had seen Jace cry or been in this much pain. It was scary as Hell. Magnus jogged back in a few seconds later with a cup in hands. He stopped Jace's thrashing head and poured the green liquid down his throat. A moment later Jace lay still, unmoving. Carefully Isabelle, Alec, and Clary removed their restraining hands and back away to sit in a few chairs close by.

"That should do it," Magnus said to himself. Then he set to work. He carefully removed the poison covered glass with some kind of tongs. He put them into a clear bowl. Clary's stomach was queasy from seeing them streaked with blood. He moved to his stomach to take them out and each one taken out, blood sprayed from the opening. "Shit," he mumbled trying to stop the bleeding. In the end he ended up taking each piece from his stomach out and then wrapping it in tons of gauze. He took the rest out from his arms, wrapping a few spots that wouldn't stop bleed in gauze.

Magnus looked to Clary, Isabelle, and Alec after the glass was out. "He'll have to expel the rest on his own," he said imply something.

"Huh?" Clary said brilliantly.

"It's in his system, he'll have to wake up and throw it all up, which might be painful considering the acid in demon poisoning that would pass through his throat."

Great, Clary thought. Alec went off the grab a bin for Jace to puke in when he was awake and Magnus started to prepare something that would make Jace throw up. Isabelle went to change out of her blood soaked clothes. That left Clary alone with a sleeping Jace.

She moved slowly to the bed where Jace looked terrible. Gauze was all the was up to the top of his chest and stretched down to the bottom of his waist. She touched his hair lightly, "Oh Jace, I swear. Knowing you-you probably did something stupid for this to happen. Always have to be the hero," she smiled a bit. "I wonder if you can hear me, I sure hope not. I hope you'll be okay, because if not, I'll die," she quit talking and moved away because she saw Alec coming closer.

Magnus and Isabelle were close behind. "Alec you hold the bowl, Isabelle you hold down his legs so he won't thrash everywhere. He'll still be in pain because of the poison that was there and the huge buts the glass made. I'll give him the stuff to make his puke, and Clary you can hold him up of the bin. Go it everyone?" He directed.

They all nodded. Isabelle had her hands on Jace's gauze wrapped legs, Clary pushed him up into a sitting position and sat behind him, ensuring he wouldn't fall backwards. Alec held a trash bin under his sleeping mouth. "Ready? 1..2...3.." Magnus said and poured the stuff down Jace's throat.

**So how was it? I'd love to know if I should continue this one... Love ya'll! :) I thank you for reviewing :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Demons and Lovers

Jace awoke quickly and started screaming, it was cut short though by a wet gurgling sound in his throat. When he puked it was a painful sound, it was like it was ripped from his throat. Isabelle strained while holding down his legs. "Would you quit kicking you legs!" She screamed at him.

He tried to give her an apology, but it was cut off by him puking again. She turned her head in disgust. Tear began to freely flow down his pale face. Clary quickly wiped most of them away, but they kept coming. "Shh," she said gently as a sob racked his body, then he puked again.

She gently rubbed his gauze-covered back trying to comfort him. He puked and continued to puke, expelling the demon poison that was residing in his body.

Isabelle glared at him again as he kicked his feet. Then both Alec and Isabelle's faces were turned away in disgust, but Clary didn't even flinch. Magnus had left the room and went to go make a sandwich.

"It's almost over," Clary tried to soothe him. He groaned and puked again.

After about ten more minutes of him puking it ended up with dry heaving. It was finally over and Clary moved off the bed and helped him lay down. Alec and Isabelle had ran off about five minutes earlier so Clary took the filled up bin away and placed it outside the door to the infirmary. Then she went back and sat down on the edge of the bed Jace was laying in. She pulled the light blanket up past the gauze on his chest, then pushed his golden hair off of his sweat covered forehead. Then she sat down on one of the chairs close by the bed.

He looked to her in wonder, "You stayed," he rasped out in a hoarse voice.

She nodded, "Yep, I stayed. I'm still here."

"Even Alec and Isabelle left, why are you still here. Not that I'm not glad you're here, just," he trailed off.

"I stayed because I don't mind when people throw up. I've seen it before and I knew that it was helping you and thought that me leaving like Alec and Isabelle wouldn't help that process beside the fact that you can barely sit up on your own," she smiled.

"Thanks," he said, then clutched his gauzy chest.

"You okay?" She asked leaning forward.

His eyes were squeezed shut, "It just hurts," he got out finally. One of her hands were resting on the side of the bed. He grabbed it tightly. It surprised Clary. This is the strangest thing, she thought to herself. She rubbed his knuckles anyway.

"Magnus should be back with something to make you sleep soon," Clary said. She was hoping to reassure him, but a worried looked crossed his face.

"No, no, no. Please don't let him make me sleep," he begged. He clutched his stomach again though.

"It'll be fine, Jace."

"Please," he pleaded.

"Shh," She said, worried.

Magnus then came in with something in a cup. Jace freaked out, "No, no, no, no. Please don't, please don't."

Magnus came over by Jace's, "Take it or I'll make you take it," he threatened.

Jace continued to say no.

"Clary, hold his head and plug his nose," Magnus told her and Clary stood up. Jace looked extremely frightened.

"It'll be okay," she whispered to him. His head thrashed back and forth until Clary put one of her hand on his forehead and stopped it. He wouldn't open his mouth so Clary put the other hand on his nose and squeezed it shut. They waited for him to gasp for breath before Magnus poured some blue substance down his throat. He gulped it and Clary removed both of her hands, then Magnus left.

"Please," Jace whispered one more time.

"Sleep, you'll feel a bit better when you wake up," she whispered.

His eyes closed in a forced sleep and then Clary left.

"What the Hell was that!" Clary yelled at Isabelle later that day.

"What?" She asked.

"You both left him, in disgust I might add! Do you realize how embarrassing that must have been, especially because he was forced to puke like that so he wouldn't die!" I shouted. She tried to say something, but Clary cut her off, "Do you know how shocked he was that someone actually stay and helped him! Seriously, and then how scared he was when Magnus made him take something to make him sleep! Of course not! You left him all alone, with only me there to help!"

"It was gross," was all Isabelle thought to say.

"I don't care! He would've died if you he hadn't gone through that! Would you rather have him die so he could spare you that scene, or live and just have to go through it? I can't believe you! That poor guy has been through Hell and back in his seventeen years and you couldn't even stand there and support him!"

She had nothing more to say and Clary was exhausted so she stormed away. She went to her bedroom and fell back onto the soft bed and slept.

MORNING  
>"Clary," she awoke to the sound of Alec's voice.<p>

She groaned and sat up, running a hand through her bed-head. "What?" She asked.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday to Jace. I realize that it wasn't right. Also, Jace woke up a few minutes ago and is asking to see you," he told me and she nodded and he left.

She got dressed and then headed to the infirmary. She sat down on a chair by the bed that Jace was laying on. He had bandages on his arms and one then went up to the top of his chest. She knew that there were ones on his legs as well, but they were covered by a thin blanket. "Hey," she said.

"Just couldn't stay away, could ya?" He said in a cocky, but extremely hoarse voice.

Clary ignored this, "How's your throat?" She asked.

He was shocked that the goad didn't work, but recovered, "Crappy, feels like someone stuck a knife down it."

"Well, let's stop talking then," she suggested.

A worried looked crossed Jace's face, "Then you'll leave."

"Nope, just shut up and I'll sit in the chair right here. I won't leave if you don't want me too."

He nodded and Clary leaned back into the chair. A few minutes later Isabelle barged into the infirmary. "Come on Clary, time to go. There's some demonic frequencies down town," she said.

"Ugh!" Clary groaned, "I never get a break." She went to get up, but Jace grabbed her arm, she looked back to him, "I have to go, sorry! I'll talk to you once your throat feels better," she said loosening her arm from Jace's grip and running in high heels after Isabelle. She never saw the look of longing that Jace gave her as she rushed off.

"Here," Isabelle said, throwing some blades and what-not at Clary and Alec.

"Thanks," they said in unison, then laughed.

They all pulled on their black Shadowhunter gear and went to leave. Of course they had to pass the infirmary on their way down the elevator. Clary threw a look over her shoulder to Jace who was laying on a bed by himself. She felt instantly bad, but Isabelle drew her along.

**So how is it? You guys haven't told me yet... LOVE YA"LL PLEASE REVIEW! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Demons and Lovers

Clary heard her cell phone ring while she was running with Alec and Isabelle, trying to catch up to the demon. "Not a good time right now, Maryse," she said in annoyance.

"It's not Maryse," she heard a familiar voice rasp, "it's Jace. Sorry, I just wanted to check in."

Her voice lightened, "It's okay, all good here."

"Okay," he said awkwardly.

"Just go back to sleep."

"Why? I want to talk," he said.

"Three reasons, one, your chest must be hurting. Two, your throat is hurting I can hear. Three, we'll be back sooner. I'll stay on the phone till you fall asleep," she said, then jumped over a pot hole in the road.

"Okay," he said sleepily. A minute later she heard a soft snore.

"Good," she whispered into the phone, "you're sleeping. You're feel better later, I promise. I hope you get better soon, then I can go back to pretending not to like you and you can go back to your cocky self. Sleep well, Jace," she said, then snapped the phone shut and stopped with Isabelle and Alec by a wall, ready to fight the demon.

JACE  
>"Why? I want to talk," he said to Clary through the phone.<p>

"Three reasons, one, your chest must be hurting. Two, your throat is hurting I can hear. Three, we'll be back sooner. I'll stay on the phone till you fall asleep," she told him gently, he was surprised that she was staying on the phone. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted more than to just talk to her.

"Okay," he said sleepily, he couldn't fight it. He pretended to snore though, he didn't want her to hurt herself while trying to fight a demon. He though she would just shut the phone, but she talked more.

"Good," she whispered "you're sleeping. You're feel better later, I promise. I hope you get better soon, then I can go back to pretending not to like you and you can go back to your cocky self. Sleep well, Jace."

He was truly surprised, he didn't know that Clary shared his feelings. He had always wanted her, to hold her, but he always held back. Afraid of rejection or resentment. His chest started to pain him again so he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

CLARY  
>She was finally done fighting that damn demon and was now showering off the blood. She had gotten a cut on her right arm and then done a iratze so it was healed. She wrapped the towel around herself and turned the water off. She put on her laid out clothes and brushed out her hair, then she went down to eat. She passed the infirmary on the way to lunch and decided to have a look inside. The went only as far as to see Jace then stopped. He looked broken in a way he never had. Gauze everywhere and his hair was tussled. She moved closer, sure that he was sleeping. She sat down on the chair beside the bed and took his gauze wrapped hand.<p>

"Oh Jace," she started to say, "I'm such a worrier, I know you're going to be fine, it just I always have the feeling that somethings going to happen. There's just something about you that gets me, I don't know what it is though. I like watching you sleep, you look so innocent, peaceful even. If that were possible for you," she laughed a bit. "I just came in here to say something because I know they're going to get you out of here tomorrow. Of course you'll be bedridden by Magnus, but still. Jace Herondale, I love you." Then she got up and left, a single tear sliding down here cheek.

JACE  
>He listened to what she said in silence, faking my sleeping again. Almost laughing when she thought it not possible for him to be peaceful. Then she said it, "Jace Herondale, I love you." Then she left, he opened his eyes as soon as her hand had left his, leaving it cold. She had not gone far when a groan erupted from his mouth, it was not intentional, but the pain in his chest was excruciating. He clutched his stomach, thus making some spots on his arm hurt. It hurt all over, he watched as Clary turned around; startled.<p>

CLARY  
>She heard a loud groan from behind her and whipped around to find Jace clutching his stomach in pain. She ran back over and sat on the edge of the bed with him. "What's wrong?" She asked frantically. He was turning in on himself, groaning in pain.<p>

"Stomach," he whispered, his eyes tightly shut.

"I'll fetch Magnus," she said quickly, then moved to get up, but Jace had caught her arm.

"No," he said, pulling her back to sit on the bed with him. He was still clutching his chest, but his eyes were open with a new clarity in them.

"What is it?" She asked, carefully touching his cheek with the tips of her fingertips.

"Don't leave," he told her, some of the pain seemed to have subsided.

"Why not?" She asked, even though she wasn't going to leave either way.

"Because I heard what you said," and then her mouth dropped open.

**Soooo, cliffy... What do you think about that... PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE YA'LL! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Demons and Lovers

She quickly shut it, "Y-you were listening?"

He nodded his head slowly, unsure if telling her was the right thing to do.

"Well then tell me off for being stupid then. I know you think I'm just a toy, I wouldn't expect anything less from Jace," she said in a hurt voice.

"What?" Jace said, clearly surprised.

"Tell me off, I know you don't like me that way. I'm just Clary, nothing special," she told him.

He looked up into her green eyes from the bed he was laying on. "Everything is special about you," he told her, "in fact, there is nothing not special in your whole body. Why in the Hell would I tell you off for liking me? I could never do that without killing myself first."

"Why?" She asked, now shocked.

"Because I love you too. I love you Clary Fairchild," he said, then blushed. She stared at him blankly for a moment, "Say something," he said in worry.

"Sorry, I'm just shocked. I never knew, " she told him, her mind still spinning.

He laughed, but it turned into a cough, an extremely painful sounding one. He pulled his hand away, it was wet with blood. Clary pulled in a shocked breath and looked to his face, it was terrified. She quickly grabbed a towel by the bed and wiped away the blood. "I'm going to get Magnus," she said hastily. Before she left she planted a quick peck on Jace's cheek. He smiled a bit despite the pain that was coming into his chest.

"Okay hold still," Magnus told Jace, he had just come in with a frazzled looking Clary. Jace nodded in pain. Magnus's fingertips had blue sparks on them as he ran his hands above Jace's chest. He had his eyes closed and did this for a few minutes before opening his eyes in a tired sort of way. "There's still poison in your system, it won't come out manually. It's killing you Jace. To get it out I would have to get some Warlock Surgeons down here and get it out, it would be extremely dangerous though. You could die either way," he said somberly.

"How long would it take...to get the Warlocks down here?" Jace whispered.

"A week."

"Then that please," Jace told him.

Magnus nodded and walked off. Clary sat in a chair by the bed, Jace grabbed her hand tightly in his. "Go to sleep," Clary whispered to him.

"I'm not tired," he whispered back.

She smiled sadly, "I don't care, do it anyway. You won't feel the pain that way," she said then took out her stele and drew a rune of sleep on his hand.

"Don't leave," he whispered, his eyes drooping.

"I could never even imagine it," she told him, then kissed his forehead. She then watched as his eyes sank closed and he drifted into sleep. She stroked his cheek softly, playing with his golden hair once in a while. He's beautiful, she thought to herself. After a while of sitting there she fell asleep in the chair, her hair covering her face.

"Clary, come on Clary. Wake up," She woke up to Jace throwing a pillow at her.

"What!" She said, then lowered her voice, "What?"

He had a freaked out expression of his face, "I had a dream, you told me you loved me. Also, that there was poison still in my body, killing me."

Clary sighed, "It was real, the poison is still in your body killing you."

"So it was real," he paused and she nodded, "then you did tell me you loved me."

She hesitated before answering, "Yes."

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank the Angel." His sighed turned into another wet sounding cough and when his hand came away it was again wet with blood. Clary quickly wiped it away. "Shit," Jace muttered.

"Some Warlocks should be here in five days to get it out," she explained to him.

"And I'm guessing this is just going to get worse?"

She nodded sadly. "Magnus told me that if you want, you can go back to your room."

"Yea, I can't stand this dump any longer," he laughed. She nodded and helped him sit up. Pulling him off the bed she wrapped and arm around his waist. He put one on her shoulder and grabbed her other hand tightly in his for support. His legs were weak from still having poison in them. They walked slowly to Jace's room. Only stumbling once or twice.

Clary quickly opened his bedroom door and led him inside. She helped him down onto his bed and pulled the covers past his gauzy chest. He was panting a bit. "Good?" She asked.

"Great," he said a bit sarcastically.

"Okay, now you might not be hungry, but this girl this," she laughed a bit and stood up to go get something to eat.

The next few days went by pretty slow besides the screaming in pain and coughing up blood from Jace. Clary rarely left Jace's bedroom, she had pulled a chair in there just so she didn't have to leave. Finally the Warlocks arrived there, she gently shook Jace awake, "Hey, morning time. The Warlocks are here."

He grumbled something that sounded like, I don't give a shit.

She smiled, "Come on, before I pick you up and haul you myself."

"Fine," he said and opened his eyes.

"Time to go to the infirmary." She said, then Jace started coughing again, it was getting worse and more often lately. She grabbed an already bloody towel by the bed and wiped it away. She helped him get up and again wrapped her arm around his waist and he put and arm around her shoulder. Again grasping her hand tightly. "Ready?" She asked and he nodded a bit. They walked slowly towards the infirmary. Jace started coughing half way there and they had to stop. Then they continued until they were at one of the white beds of the infirmary. She helped him sit down and wiped away the blood from earlier, there were three Warlocks standing near the bed, along with Magnus.

"Clary, Jace, meet the Warlocks from Seattle: Tisin, Mya, and Evan," he indicated the each. Tisin and Evan were men, and Mya was a woman. Clary shook their hands while Jace just nodded. "We're going to go in and get the poison out. It's extremely dangerous and risky." Jace nodded. "We'll be doing it right here, so Clary, you'll need to leave," he told her and she nodded.

Then she knelt down to Jace who was laying on the bed. "Be safe," she said, then he kissed her. She gasped in surprise, but kissed him back anyway. It was short when Clary broke off, blushing.

Jace smiled a bit, "Always." Then Clary left with one look backwards.

**So, good, bad? :) PLEASE REVIEW, LOVE YA'LL! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Demons and Lovers

The surgery or whatever went on for hours it seemed, Clary paced back and forth the whole time, wondering what the Hell was going on. After twelve hours had passed Magnus came over looking for Clary. She sprang up off a chair despite her tiredness and bounded over to him. "How'd it go," she bombarded him.

"Fine, but there was a slight complication. The angel blood that resides in Jace's body has begun to fight off the demon blood and poisoning. We removed most of it so it wouldn't kill him, but the stuff that's in there right now, the poisoning, is making the angel blood fight it. We got it to remain dormant for now, but to get it to stay that way Jace can never fight as a Shadowhunter again," he let her process that.

"He can't be a Shadowhunter anymore?" She said slowly.

Magnus nodded, "Unless he wants to die, no more fighting or else the angel blood will kick in again and he will die within a matter of days."

"Oh no," she whispered.

"You can go in if you like, he should be awake. He doesn't know yet, if you want to tell him" he told her and Clary moved slowly towards the infirmary.

She walked over and the first thing she noticed were the stitched up incisions on his wrists. There was more gauze on his chest. There were a few red spots were blood was leaking through. She looked up to his face, he was watching her as she examined him. "Sorry," she said shyly.

"Its fine," he whispered, not minding.

"How ya feeling?"

"Not to bad, they have me on some kinda of pain killer," he gestured to a needle that was in his right arm, opposite the side Clary was sitting on. She nodded.

"Jace there's something I have to tell you," she whispered uncomfortably.

"What?"

"Well they couldn't get all the demon poisoning out. There's not enough in there to kill you, but the angel blood inside of you start to fight it off, determining it a threat. Magnus has made it stay dormant for now, but you can't ever fight as a Shadowhunter unless you want to die in a matter of days. I'm so sorry," she stopped talking and looked at his face.

It was blank for a moment before he whispered something she didn't hear.

"What?"

"Leave!" He shouted at her, "Get out you stupid girl! As if anyone could ever love you! Don't come back either!"

She turned around and sprinted out the door with tears coating her face. She ran smack into Isabelle in the hallway who steadied both of them. She saw Clary's face and hugged her tightly, unsure of what was wrong. "What's wrong Clary?" She whispered.

Clary pulled away and wiped her eyes, "Jace yelled at me and said that no one could ever love me, called me stupid, and told me not to come back."

"Oh honey," Isabelle said, "he was just upset about not fighting anymore. It's his life, you know that. Give it a few days and he should be settled down about it."

Clary nodded, "Thanks."

Isabelle smiled, "Welcome. Now come into the kitchen for dinner. I ordered from the place down the street I know you all like."

Clary smiled with her and followed her to the kitchen.

MORNING  
>Clary woke up the next morning and brushed her hair, teeth, and changed her clothes. Her eyes were still a bit red from yesterdays crying so she dabbed on a bit of concealer. She was glad Jace wasn't getting out of the infirmary until tomorrow so she wouldn't have to deal with him until then. She sighed and left to go find some breakfast.<p>

"Hey Clary!" Alec said as she came into the kitchen and found a granola bar.

"Hey," she said to him. She sat and ate with him for a few moments before leaving to go train.

Her and Isabelle were fighting today. It came naturally to Clary all the fighting. "Shit girl," Isabelle said huffing, Clary had just pinned her to the wall again. "You have mad skill," then Clary laughed, it sounded so funny coming out of Isabelle's mouth.

They had been training for six hours now and were both covered in sweat. "Come on," Clary said and they walked to the bathroom in training to room to take showers.

NEXT DAY

Clary huffed as she got up and walked out of her bedroom door in the morning, she would now have to deal with Jace. Great, she thought. Walking to get breakfast she saw Magnus untangling Jace from the cords in the infirmary. Jace glanced her way and tried to say something, but Clary turned her head and walked faster to the kitchen. She heard him following her, she whirled on her heels. "What?" She said harshly, obviously still mad.

"Clary, I wanted too..." he said, and then she smacked him.

**So what's he going to say to that? Kind of a cliffy...what do you think about that? PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE YA'LL! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Demons and Lovers

He looked at her in disbelief, "What was that for!"

She looked at him evenly, "For what you said yesterday, I don't want your apology."

"Clary, please. I was just upset about not being able to fight, please," he sounded almost close to tears.

"No, I don't care. I'm done with your drama, Jace Herondale. This is just stupid, as if you could ever like me. Talk to me again and you're going to regret it," she said with a dark look on her face, then stormed away.

Jace was left in the dust as she walked away. Tears threatening to spill onto his cheeks. He furiously wiped them away. How could I have been stupid enough to say that, he thought to himself, now it's done, she'll never talk to me again. He hung his head sadly and walked slowly to his room, place a hand on his gauzy stomach. It felt like a hole had been punch through it. It hurt like hell as he walked to his room and laid down on his bed. He sobbed without tears the rest of the morning, finally falling asleep though he wasn't tired.

Clary instantly felt bad as she walked away from Jace. She turned around after a moment and found him gone. She ate breakfast then went to his room. The door was shut like usual, she pressed her ear to the door. She heard a gasping for breath, then sobbing. He hand flew to where her heart would be, oh Jace, she thought, I'm so sorry. Of course, she continued, he wouldn't talk to me now. Not after what I said.

She leaned onto the wall and slid down to the floor. Hugging her knees to her chest and crying into her knees.

She finally stood up and wiped her eyes. She walked over to the door again and heard nothing. She pushed it open silently and looked around to where Jace's bed was. He was sleeping. She walked quietly over to the side of the bed and knelt down, looking at his face. It was red, like he had been crying, but Clary knew that he would never do that. She looked to his desk beside his table and grabbed a black marker. She uncapped it and slowly wrote on Jace's forehead. She smiled and set down the marker and left the room.

She went to one of her classes after seeing Jace; Herbology. Jace was absent for the rest of the classes that day and training that night. Clary trained with Alec and beat him twelve out of thirteen times. She was now showering in the bathroom in her room. She had a few scrapes so she drew and iratze on her arms. She dried her hair and put on the clothes that were sitting on the counter by the shower. She left the bathroom and went down to meet Isabelle, they were going to get something to drink downtown.

"Ready?" Isabelle asked her as Clary met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's go," Clary said and then they left.

JACE  
>Jace pushed his hair off of his face as he paced his room. He was waiting for Clary to leave with Isabelle. He couldn't face her, not after what happened. He looked down at his hand, it was black. Shocked he went to the mirror in the bathroom and looked at his forehead.<p>

_I LOVE U! And I'm sorry. Please forgive me? -Clary_

That threw him into a fit of laughter, causing his chest to hurt like hell. He stop laughing, but couldn't stop that goofy ass grin from creeping onto his face. She had came into his bedroom and wrote all over his forehead because she knew that he wouldn't come out of his bedroom. He pulled out a camera he used once a year or so and took a picture of his forehead with him grinning like a fool.

Jace left the bathroom after washing off the marker. He used the black marker and wrote something else on his forehead, now he was sitting on the steps waiting for Clary to come back with Isabelle.

CLARY  
>Clary laughed with Isabelle as they walked back to the Institute with coffee in hand. "Seriously! He said that?" Clary laughed.<p>

"Yea, it was so funny," Isabelle smiled and then Clary opened the door to the Institute and walked inside. They went up the elevator and Clary took one last drink of her coffee. She went over to the stairs and Isabelle went to the kitchen leaving Clary. She turned to look up the staircase and Jace was sitting on one of the stairs, sleeping. She looked to his forehead where he message no longer was, but a message of his own.

_YES!_

She smiled, and sat beside his sleeping form on the stairs. "Hey," she said softly. She put her hand lightly on his shoulder and shook his a bit. His eyes opened sleepily. He looked right to her face. "Yes," he said softly.

"Good to hear," Clary whispered back, then she kissed him.

They broke apart when Isabelle screamed, "Clary! Would you two stop sucking faces for a moment! We've got a demon downtown right near the coffee shop! Come on!"

Clary broke away from Jace and started down the stairs. He followed her into the weapons room. Isabelle or Alec weren't in there yet. It looked like Jace was trying to get on gear. She grabbed his hand tightly. "Jace," she whispered, "you can't."

He looked extremely embarrassed and stopped whatever he was doing. His face and ears turned beat-red. She felt bad for him and again pressed her lips against his, hoping to dull the embarrassment he felt.

It worked, as soon as she continued to get dressed his face was no longer red with embarrassment, just happiness. She smiled at him and then Alec and Isabelle came in and started running around to get ready. Jace helped Clary, giving her seraph blades and what-not to attach to her belt. She put her thigh sheath on and stuck another blade in there. Jace winked at her and she smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Gross," muttered Isabelle, while Alec just shook his head, smirking.

"Ready?" Clary asked.

"Yep!" Isabelle and Alec said together. Clary kissed Jace once more and they left to go kill something, not knowing what awaited them there.

**Another cliffy! You guys must really be getting annoyed with that! HaHa :) PLEASE REVIEW, LOVE YA'LL! :)**


End file.
